Maka's in Heat
by Sir.Rayvenwolf
Summary: Blair has rubbed off on Maka and now she's in heat. Maka decides to risk it and ask Soul to help and admits to being in love with him. Soul also admits. WILL BE A LEMON... but for now it's mainly just fluff. Rated M for later chapters. the image is Souls form according to Chapter 2 in my story.
1. Chapter 1

Other than to thank you for reading this story I have nothing to say….. So… ON WITH THE READING!

_**MAKA'S POV**_

"Damn you Blair!" I yelled at the cat. She just transformed into her human appearance and asked "What's wrong Maka?" I gave her a look that told her sit down, shut up, listen to the problem, and tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do. I sighed as I told her "Blair some of your traits are rubbing off on me. I woke up feeling really weird today. After doing some research I discovered that I'm in heat. What should I do?" she gave me a sympathetic look as she told me "There's two options Maka. Option 1 is you lock yourself up and ignore the urges for the next week or so. I doubt you'll like the other option but I'll put it out there for you. The second option is to find someone you know, trust, and like enough to let them help you deal with the urges." _'Hmm… This could be my chance to tell Soul how I feel. I want to tell him but I don't know how he'll react. But… He could just laugh in my face and tease me instead of help….or he could know that this is a serious matter and help me because he swears up and down that he'll do anything to help his meister…. I'm willing to risk it.' _I thought. Finally after a couple minutes of silence Blair asked "Maka? Are you mad at me? I can leave if you'd like. Or maybe I could help you lock yourself up?" she looked like she really wanted to make it up to me. I just smiled at her as I replied "It's fine Blair. I'm not mad and I'm not locking myself up….. Could you do me a favor though?" She nodded eagerly.

"Please go find Soul and tell him I have to talk to him." I requested. She dropped her jaw as she questioned "Maka are you going to use him to help you with your problem?" I gave her a sweet smile as I nodded. Blair looked like she won the lottery, but instead of celebrating she took cat form and left to find Soul. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to wait. About forty-five minutes later Soul walked in completely drenched. "Sorry I'm late. Blair told me you wanted to talk about something important that might take up a lot of time. So I went to Lord Death and requested that if we didn't show up by 10 tomorrow that he put some other team in our place on the mission." He said as he peeled off his jacket and hung it up to dry out. He then walked down the hall to his room as he stated "Let me change into some dry pants and we can talk." A minute later he was in a fresh pair of pants, sitting on the other side of the couch looking at me. "Soul. What I'm about to say is very serious. You cannot laugh, and most definitely cannot interrupt. Okay?" I asked him. He tensed a little when he sensed how serious I was, but then he nodded. I sighed before starting. "One of Blair's cat traits has rubbed off on me. This trait will be a major issue for the next week or so." He nodded before saying "Yep that is important as it could seriously jeopardize us on a mission but what is it?" I looked him dead in the eye as I told him "The trait put me… in heat."

Soul stared at me for a few seconds before shaking his head while asking "So what are WE going to do about it? That's right I said we. I will not let you deal with this alone; you're my partner and quite honestly my best friend." I smiled relieved that he didn't make fun of me or call me a liar or anything like that. "Well Blair told me the best thing to do is find someone I know, trust, and like enough to let them help deal with the urges. In other words she told me to find someone I can count on to have sex with them." I explained. "So who are you going to ask? That way I can kill them if they screw up." He asked suddenly acting like my dad. I giggled before telling him "Don't kill yourself if you screw up. I need you Soul…. More than that I want you Soul. I realized this a few weeks ago….. I'm in love with you." He looked at me like I was God telling him he was in heaven. "Maka… A few weeks ago I also came to realize that I love you. I just never thought of a cool way to bring it up. I'm sorry you had to be the one to say it first. It's not cool when the girl says it first." He commented before giving me his signature grin. I laughed at him before leaning forward and hugging him. I whispered "So does this mean we're a couple now?" He smiled at me and nodded while saying "Of course it does… So can I ask what exactly I'm supposed to do to help you with the urges when they hit?" I just blushed a bit and told him "Little things…. Like um… stuff people do in foreplay." "Cool…. Well I'm going to see if it's done raining. If so I'm going to go get some shopping supplies so that we have food in the house. You just stay here okay?" He said unwrapping my arms from around him so he could get up. I just nodded and curled up to get comfy on the couch.

He opened the door and noticed it was done raining and the sky was clear. "Okay Maka it's done raining so I'm going to leave. I'll be back soon." He called. I yelled okay and grabbed a book from the bookshelf next to my head. After about 20 minutes I started to feel a little flushed, and hot. '_That must be the urge I'm feeling. Dammit Soul isn't here and I doubt I can wait for him. Well then it looks like I'm going after him.'_ I thought. I set my book down and got up. After stretching I left the house locking it after me.


	2. Chapter 2

S.R: Hiya all…. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. It's just my other stories have been more popular so I've focused more on them. Also noted is the fact that my schedule has been hell for the past month and half thanks to school. Well enough about me let's get this story going.

**MAKA'S POV**

_ 'Dammit I shouldn't have left the house. It's so hard resisting the urge to just put my hand down my pants.' _I thought glumly as I turned a corner and saw the super market. All of a sudden I felt some hands grab me. I was lifted up off the ground and carried into a back alley not far from the corner I had just turned. The next thing I knew I was slammed against the wall. It hurt so bad but through the daze caused by hitting my head I realized what this person was trying to do and started to struggle. I hit the guy with everything I had but nothing fazed him.

"Hehehe nice try girlie but you can't do anything to me without your friend." The guy said. '_SHIT! It's Free! I'm screwed. Soul and I were barely able to beat him before so he's already gonna be tough.'_ I screamed in my mind. "I'm going to slowly kill you. But first I think because you're not dressed for the cold I'll warm you up." He whispered in my ear before pulling my pants and panties down. I felt him pressing against me but he still had his clothes on. I whimpered and waited for him to do something but it never happened. I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head to see Soul had him pinned to the other wall with both his arms turned into scythe blades.

I pulled my clothes up and just watched as Soul calmly said to Free "No one. I repeat NO ONE is allowed to touch Maka like that. I will kill anyone that even tries to." Free just laughed before saying "I'm immortal you can't kill me… The only people powerful enough to kill me are other immortals, Maaba, lord Death, and the Death Scythes." Then he grinned at Soul. Soul slumped for a second before straightening himself and looked Free in the eye. "Jokes on you buddy. I've been a Death Scythe since Maka and I killed Medusa." Soul replied. Free looked like he'd been shot.

Soul suddenly released Free. He jumped back and took scythe form before I caught him. Free looked at Souls scythe form with fear. "Fuck this" Free yelled before running away. Soul came out of scythe form and hugged me. Then he looked me over making sure I wasn't hurt. "How'd he get you Maka?" he questioned. "I was stupid… I got the urge and couldn't resist completely. I knew I didn't want to do anything without you nearby so I left the house to come find you. I had just got around the corner over there when Free got me." Soul hugged me again before saying "From now on I'm not leaving your side unless you tell me to. And when you do I'm not leaving until you've got either Kidd or Blackstar with you, maybe even both." I just hugged him back and told him thank you.

After a few minutes we broke apart and got on his motorcycle and rode home. When we got through the door we were met with Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Blair. Blair put the groceries away while Soul and I sat down with the others. "Blair told us what happened to you and that you chose Soul to help you with the problems so we figured we'd come cheer you up. But you weren't here. Did anything happen while you were out?" asked Liz. Soul explained what happened while I jus leaned against him. The next thing we knew it was a group hug. "So Free just ran when he saw your scythe form. Why?" Kidd asked Soul. "I don't know" Soul replied.

I chose then to speak "He ran because your scythe form is different. Before you were a death scythe you just looked like a simple scythe but not now. There's so much that's different about it. For one it looks a lot more dark and evil. Before you were just a silver shaft, red and black triangle blade with an eye on it. Now you're a red and black shaft that looks like it's got thorn, the butt has a blade on each side, and you've got a second smaller blade that wraps around the main blade and pokes out just below it. The eye is still there but it's brighter. If I didn't know it was you I would've dropped you." Everyone just looked at me and then Soul. "And you're just now finding this out why?" Kidd asked. Soul gave him his signature grin before replying "I've been a death scythe for a little over a month and in that time I haven't had the need to take scythe form. I mean I know our forms change as we get stronger but I didn't think it'd be as different as Maka just stated." Kidd just sighed in defeat before slumping back into his seat.

"Hiya! Hi! How are ya kids?" We heard Lord Death say from a mirror Soul and I keep set up in the kitchen. We all answered how things had been for us before Kidd rudely told Lord Death about how Soul and I are now a couple and about Souls new look. "Hmm….. Soul's right. A weapon doesn't change that much after becoming a death scythe….. But after an emotional event such as starting a relationship with someone you love, or having your heart broken by someone you love can drastically change your weapon form. Your weapon form depicts your deepest emotional wish. Before Souls deepest wish was to express his feelings more so his weapon had a plain yet elegant look. Now Soul if you don't mind taking weapon form so I see what it looks like." Lord Death asked after explaining the dramatic change.

Soul took weapon form and even Lord Death was shocked. "Oh my….. Soul you are…. A very special scythe. Maka could you and Soul please comes see me in the Graveyard? This is a private matter for you two." He finally said. "Right away sir. We'll be there shortly." I replied before asking everyone to leave so I could lock up. They did and then Soul and I headed out. "I wonder what he has to say. Don't you Maka?" Soul questioned as he held my hand tight in his. "Yeah but could you loosen your grip a little? I'd like to have my hand stay unbroken." I commented. "Sorry but I'm taking no chances of someone trying to pull you away from me." He stated but he did loosen his grip a little.

**LORD DEATH'S POV**

"Kami? Yes I'd like for you to come see me. I have a serious matter about your daughter and I feel that you and Spirit need to be there when I explain to her about her weapon." I said after calling Maka's mother Kami. "What do you mean? I've met her partner Soul he's a wonderful boy and a loyal friend. Is something wrong with him?" She questioned. I could hear her searching for the teleport pearls I gave her just in case I needed all of my top meisters back at the DWMA. "I'd rather wait and explain it with everyone present. " She responded that she was fine with that and then I hear her say eureka! I took that to mean she'd be here momentarily so I hung up the phone. After putting the phone away I looked over to the mirror to see her emerge from it. "Kami what are you doing here?" I heard Spirit call as he walked in.

"Lord Death asked me to come. Apparently he's got some news he wants us to hear when he explains it to Maka and her weapon." Kami replied nonchalantly. Spirit just went red in the face before ranting about how he hated Soul and was going to kill him if he did anything to "his" little girl. I sighed. '_This is going to be interesting…. I don't think even Maka could stop him when he hears what Souls new form means.'_ I quietly said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

S.R: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M DRUNK OFF MY ASS DUE TO DEPRESSION. Sorry folks but yesterday I finally found someone I like and got up the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend and was denied. :'( So I started drinking random shit and woke up today still somewhat drunk. Just kidding I didn't get drunk… I cried myself to sleep. Well there's my explanation for why this chapter may be screwy. So please read, review, favorite, **and someone love meh!**

**LORD DEATH'S POV **

"Hiya, hi, how are ya?" I asked Kami just as Maka and Soul walked into the graveyard. "I'm fine Lord Death, but I'm curious as to what you want to tell us." She said before being glompped by Maka. Spirit just glared daggers at Soul before trying to kill him. Fortunately Soul knew it was coming and just punched him into a wall. Finally Maka let Kami go and the first thing that happened was they ganged up on Spirit forcing him to behave.

"Lord Death what is It you wanted to tell Soul and I? Not only that, but what are my parents doing here?" Maka asked me. "Well Maka they're here because I wanted them to be here when I told the two of you what Soul's new scythe form means." I answered. "What do you mean Soul's new Scythe Form? Did he find a way to turn into a different weapon?" Kami asked. I shook my head at that and she just stared at him curiously. I looked to Soul and he took the hint. He took scythe form and we all just stared at how magnificent he was. Maka got a little possessive and grabbed Soul then pulled him close to her.

"Lord Death does his form mean what I think it means?" I heard Spirit ask. I had forgotten that he knew that the form a weapon took reflected their deepest emotional wish. I turned to Spirit and gave him a look that said "let me handle this". He nodded at me. "Soul this new form of yours depicts your deepest emotional wish. Do you know what that is? Or do you want me to say it so you can still appear to be a 'cool guy'?" I asked him. He was silent for a second.

"If I say my deepest wish is to be able to protect Maka from everything at any cost would Kami and Spirit kill me?" He said. "I wouldn't. Soul after seeing your form I have developed respect for you. Mainly because of my extensive knowledge on weapon forms and their meanings. This form you have is rarer than rare. The deepest emotional wish to protect your meister who is also your best friend, and most important person in your life has only ever been shown in a weapon form once before." Spirit responded. Kami just cried tears of joy because she wanted Soul and Maka to be together.

"Wait what do you mean a weapon for depicting the deepest emotional wish of protecting a meister that is also your best friend and most important person in your life has only appeared once before me?" Soul asked. I sighed before saying "The first ever weapon in history became a weapon to protect the love of her life…. That was Kidd's mother. She became the very first Death Scythe to protect me….. Years ago after I sealed the Kishin under death city and based my soul here I was weakened. Kidd's mother fell in love with me and became a weapon to protect me while I regained my strength. As I gained strength I spent my time with her and also started to fall for her. However I made it clear that she could not bear any children sired by me because as a death god any who give birth to a child of mine die after giving birth…. But she still wanted to go that far. I was thankful there were ways to protect against pregnancy otherwise I would've pushed her away."

"She was fine with it even when about 15 years ago she had forgotten to take the pill. When we found out she begged me to let her give birth to our son as a way to make up for forgetting the pill. After being persuaded by her to agree I did. Thus Kidd was born and the most powerful Death Scythe I've ever had died…. Your form is just like hers in the fact that it looks menacing enough to cause fear even in an immortal." I finished. All of a sudden everyone even Soul was hugging me and saying their sorry for what happened. I just hugged them back and thanked them. "So Lord Death does this mean anything about my power?" Soul asked me.

I nodded "Soul you are now the most powerful Death Scythe to live. You may become more powerful than she was with time but at this time you're not yet as strong as she was…. Don't worry Maka I promise you I will not take Soul from You. Because his wish is to protect you he is immensely more powerful when you wield him than he'd be if I were to wield him." I said. Maka and Soul looked relieved and tired so I dismissed them to get some rest before tomorrow.

"Why was it important that Spirit and I be here to listen to that explanation about Soul's new form?" Kami asked me. I turned to her and Spirit as I said "So you'd know that Soul loves your daughter so much he'd die for her to be safe. You probably already knew that but I wanted you to hear it from him first hand. It also means that when they're ready we're going to have a wedding on our hands. But only when they're ready…. Spirit I'm surprised with you. I expected you to try to kill Soul for loving your daughter. I know how protective of her you are." I said to them.

"Sir I've seen Kidd's mothers form and when I saw his form looked so much like that I just knew that there'd be no one better to keep my baby girl safe. That's why I didn't try to kill him. Now that I know how much he cares for her I respect him." Spirit replied.

**MAKA'S POV**

Soul and I left the graveyard and went home after being dismissed. We didn't talk on the way back because we didn't need to. He gave me a piggy back ride so I was on his back just hugging him as much as possible. Soul was smiling like the world was alright and I was just content to have him nearby. We finally got home and walked through the door. Soul carried me to my room before gently throwing me onto my bed. "Soul" I whined. He just grinned and kissed me. "Maka I want to have a permanent Soul resonance with you. Would it be possible?" he asked. I nodded "It'd be easy for us Soul…. but can you help me with my urge right now? I promise we'll resonate after okay?" I questioned.


End file.
